


The Thunder Series

by fassyfanfiction



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Drama, F/M, Intense, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Michael Fassbender fan fiction, Michael Fassbender fanfiction, Richard Armitage fanfiction, Romance, Violence, also posted on Tumblr, the thunder series, thunder series, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassyfanfiction/pseuds/fassyfanfiction
Summary: The story evolves around Cassie, a young londoner who's now living and working in the small town of Kenmare, Ireland.  One day, she meets Michael, and their short romance has massive consequences for the both of them. Wounded and hurt by his behaviour, she meets Richard and begins a new relationship with him. Nothing is, however, as perfect as it seems.





	1. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter takes place some time after Cassie has left Michael. She's now in a stable and loving relationship with Richard, who loves her more than anything. For some time, she's kept her head down and laid low, fearing that she might run into Michael again. Tonight, however, she and Richard goes out to celebrate. The night does not go as expected.

_July 4th, 2014_

”Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely, hon. It’s been too long since I’ve been out.” She replied while looking at the façade of the old, Irish pub where she’d been so many times. It had been months since she had done anything remotely social.

Not since … him. It had to end in a hurry, and she had practically fled his apartment that day. For a week long she had managed to avoid his phone calls and texts and instead, cowered in a corner of the couch. As her cupboards ran empty, she’d ventured out and found the nearest supermarket. And that’s where she met Richard. They had talked about sushi and vegetables and he had asked her name. By the end of the week, they were going out. He was ex-military, large and wide, and tall enough to make her feel safe. He had wondered what the matter with her was. She had told lies. The truth was too embarrassing, too wild, too intense … just like

_him_

. That’s why she told Richard that she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship. With a man that would constantly degrade her, that would constantly make fun of her, that would sometimes even turn to violence. Richard was infuriated. His ex-soldier temper had had him screaming and demanding to know his name. He wanted to hunt him down. She couldn’t tell him. Instead she had shown him a picture.

“If I _ever_ lay eyes on him …” He whispered through gritted teeth. She shuddered at the thought. Truthfully, this was all on her. She wasn’t ready for the thunderstorm that had presented itself when she first met Michael. She felt too young, too vulnerable, too inexperienced – too inadequate.

Now, with him by her side, she felt a tiny bit safer. _It’s just the pub. I’ve been here so many times before._

( … )

The room was buzzing with music and the sounds from the sports match in the television - _football, as usual -_ and the noise from the many, many pub goers. There was a certain electricity that you’d somehow always find in these Irish pubs - lots of unintelligible swearing and cheering when the favourite team would score. Lots of unintelligible swearing and cheering when the opposite team would score. _Wonderful. Just like home._

“I’ll just go to the ladies room, hon. Gotta check my looks.” She half-shouted into Richard’s ear. His eyes were already fixated upon the match in the television, but he looked at her as soon as she said it.

“You look fantastic, love. Almost too much for a pub night.” His dark eyes reassured her. In those eyes she’d found affirmation so many times, and tonight was one of them. She felt beautiful. White blazer, blue shorts, red stilettos, and the brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Her first night out in months was indeed a thing to celebrate.

“Want me to tag along?” He asked while clutching her hand. Another side effect to the web of lies she’d spun around herself. He thought she was suffering from anxiety and would always be by her side, no matter how mundane her errand was. She didn’t mind, though. Acting was a part of her life now. These days it gave her piece to act like this.

“Yes, please.” She batted her eyelashes at him.

They began making their way up the winding staircase that led up to the first floor. It was one of the biggest pubs in the country, and the place was already swarming with people. In a couple of hours, this place would turn into a more club-like venue. Girls of her age would twirl around in their short skirts and exposed backs, making her a slight bit uncomfortable. She always felt that she weren’t as pretty as them. Her ex had had that effect on her. He would flirt with god knows how many women - sometimes even men - making her feel so unbelievably small and ugly in comparison. He was volatile, unpredictable, like fire. It made her feel ashamed that she had spent so long being burned by him - and at the same time, she missed it a little bit. Richard was steady, calm, and trustworthy. The kind of guy that would wake up at 6 AM every day - _military habit -_ and fold his shirts so they would always have razor-sharp edges. And here he was, holding her hand, his eyes never straying from her.

“Oh. It seems there’s a line.” She stated at the sight of the crowded first floor. There was a dozen girls waiting to use the restroom, and at least as many men waiting at the men’s entrance. She tried to stretch her toes to get a better view, but the stilettos made it nearly impossible. Richard waited patiently, as she took off the shoes and climbed onto a nearby couch.

As she spotted one of the faces in the crowd of people, she froze. It was not that she hadn’t expected him to be here - he liked to frequent pubs, after all, and this was one of the best - but she had hoped not to see him. As he turned around, their eyes met for a second. She had to do something. Quickly, she jumped down from the couch.

“It’s a - HUGE - line, hon. You should go downstairs and watch the game.”

“Sure?” He turned to watch the line. In a glimpse of panic, she jumped in front of him, blocking his view.

“Sure, honey. Kiss?”

He smiled and kissed her quickly before turning to the staircase. _Thank God he loves football,_ she sighed to herself.

“Hey, look!” Her heart dropped at the sound of his all-too familiar voice. “The 80s are back!”

_What the hell?_ She looked to see his tall figure pointing at her. A crowd of guys were standing around him, and a single girl that was apparently also part of the crowd. They were all laughing and looking at her. _Well, this is going great._

“What the hell, Michael?” _Michael. His name. It feels so strange saying that._

“Miami Vice!” He exclaimed, eliciting laughs from all of his bystanders. _Oh. Yet another inside joke that I’m too young to understand._

“No, I’m sorry, darling. We had a bit of fun is all.” He said as he approached her. His crowd dissolved. The last one to leave was the girl from his crowd - _of course, she looks like a Persian fairy tale princess_ \- a wicked smile on her lips as she passed them both and made her way down the stairs.

“Your blazer - there was a series in the 80s where they would always wear white blazers …” He was rambling on, as if no time had passed at all.

“I get that. What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms and tried to look angry. She wasn’t really sure how it went. He had changed - he’d grown a large, red beard that suited his face perfectly. His tight, black t-shirt would cling to him in all the right places, revealing that he was somehow even bigger, even more muscular than the last time she’d seen him. Without her shoes on, he seemed impossibly tall.

“What’ you mean, darl’? I own the place.”

Her eyes widened for a second.

“You _own_ the place?”

“Yup. Bought it right after - right after you decided to leave.” His tone was casual, but a glimpse of something was forming in his blue eyes.

“You know I couldn’t have stayed, Michael …We weren’t …”

“Weren’t what? And please, do explain.” His eyes turned from playful to dark in the course of a second. “I didn’t receive a whole lot of explanation at the time, Cas.” He looked angry, but seemed more hurt than anything.

“I couldn’t stay! You know that very well!” She almost shouted at him. A couple of heads turned at her remark.

“Why?” He snarled through his teeth.

“It was … You were … So. Intense, Michael!” She pondered whether or not she should wear the stilettos again. His raised voice made her feel even smaller than usual.

“And that …that ex-con you brought in here? He isn’t _intense_? I saw him, Cas.” His voice was mocking her now.

“He isn’t an ex-con! He’s Richard, and he’s wonderful, and he makes me feel safe …”

“He’s _Richard,_ and he’s _wonderful,_ and he makes you feel _safe …_ let me guess, white picket-fence type of guy? Barbecue every 2nd Saturday type, too? Fucking every Wednesday after 10 o'clock?” He snarled and took a large sip of his beer.

“Don’t mock me!”

“Or what?” He took a step closer, his eyes still angry, but with a hint of something else in them.

“You know very well that we weren’t going to be a long-term thing, Michael.” She tried reasoning - just like she’d done so many times before when he had had one of his temper tantrums.

“Do you think you could have, I don’t know, TOLD me? Before you left in the middle of the night? Hm?” Somehow, he had managed to corner her. She was leaning up the banister at the staircase, and he seemingly had no problem being this close to her.

She looked down. For the first time in weeks, she felt a sting of pain in her chest. That night had left her scarred in more than one way. The last thing she’d seen before she ran into the night, was him, shouting “Cassie!” from his doorway. His voice had haunted her for a long time.

“But tell me, darling … Is he everything you ever wanted? Is he the Prince Charming of your dreams?” He placed his hands on the banister behind her. She was trapped. “Because you weren’t made for that kind of guy, sweety.”

She looked up at him, spite written all over her face.

“Oh? Then who am I made for? The likes of you, perhaps?”

“Maybe. And now, tell me …” Slowly, he leaned down to her ear. “Does he make you moan like I did?”

“Michael! What the hell? That’s none of your busi-”

“Except that it is. You left me to be with _him_? Look at me, Cas.”

She did as he said. His jaw clenching, his eyes boring into hers, as he spoke again.

“Does he know about all your little kinks? Hm?”

“He knows enough, Michael, would you let me go …”

He moved closer. He was towering over her, and had she not leaned backwards, their chests would have touched.

“I’m going to call security, if you don’t step away.” She tried to be stern, but his way-too-familar smell had her senses in a dizzy. He laughed briefly.

“I AM security around here, darling.”

He moved his lips to her ear and started whispering.

“Does he know how you like it, sweety? How you like to be bent over a table and fucked until you’re screaming? Does he?”

“Don’t …” She felt her voice break. “You can’t do that anymore, Michael, I’m with someone else …”

“Have you told him about how we fucked in the back of this pub? You, up against the wall, screaming my name over and over again?”

Her breath had quickened. She prayed that he didn’t notice. She moved her hand to his chest in a half-hearted effort to push him away. _And go downstairs, and find Richard, go home and NEVER come back here …_

“The way I would make you beg for more … The way I would drive you crazy … Remember that, sweety?”   _How could I ever forget?_

“And how you would dig your nails in my back when you thought you couldn’t take anymore? But I made you?” His hot breath on her neck made her shiver.

“Stop this, Michael … Please …” Her breath was hitching now. “Don’t you have that girlfriend to get back to?” A sting of jealousy coursed through her as she remembered the dark-haired beauty from before.

“Yasmin?” He laughed against her neck. “She’s more into girls. Should I introduce you?” His hands moved to her sides. _No way out._

“Oh …” He chuckled inaudibly, his tone mocking her once again. “I guess Richard doesn’t know any of your kinks. Not even the big ones.”

“He _loves_ me, Michael, I just …”

“I loved you too, Cas!” He moved in front of her face, his eyes only inches from hers. “I just have another way of showing. Like … This.” In the course of a second, he took hold her hand and led it to the crotch of his pants. She gasped at the sensation. His cock was straining his pants. A couple of months ago, this would have had her in a frenzy, desperate to find somewhere where she could undress him and … take him. Devour him, make him come. She wished she could honestly say that he didn’t have that effect on her anymore.

“Is his cock this big?” He snarled through his teeth, his breath hot on her face as his blue eyes were piercing into hers.

She was shaking. The last bits of defense crumbled as she turned her head up to reply. “N-no.” She felt that familiar burning inside of her as he smiled back.

“Does he make you come like I do?”

“No.” She whispered.

“Does he make you squirt?” He licked his lips, driving her even crazier with guilt-ridden lust.

“No, Michael.”

“And does he kiss you like I used to?” His one hand moved to her hair, tangling his fingers in her locks.

She shook her head slowly. For the slightest fraction of a second, their eyes met in silent agreement. Then, with a low groan, his mouth found hers. Without any time to waste, he turned into that thing she had become so addicted to, that passion she had repressed for too long. He was ferocious and wild, tugging her hair and tilting her head back with one hand while pressing her against him with the other. Her hands were pressed against his chest, her nails digging into his skin as she felt the uncontrollable fire awake from its slumbers. It had been too long, too dull, too predictable, and she savoured every touch, every bite on her lip, every bit of clinging to her that his hands would provide. His hands moved to her backside, digging into her soft flesh and making her whimper in return. She felt the floor melting beneath them as his tongue danced, providing sweet, forbidden promises of what was yet to come. That was until a dark, angry voice pierced the loud music, making her eyes fly open in shock.

“Get. Away. From. Her.” Richard’s voice was staccato and harsh. She knew that tone well. It was the same tone he’d used that night when she’d told him all of the lies.

She felt as if everything moved in slow-motion, as Richard’s arms grabbed her, pulling her roughly away from Michael.

“I’m going to kill you, you bloody psychopath!” He yelled at Michael, brows furrowed and teeth clenched in anger. She watched Michael smile dangerously, not showing any sign of fear, as Richard lunged towards him. It felt like she woke up from her slow-motion technicolor as she watched Michael parry the hits and dodging the fists that would swing against him. It was like a dangerous, morbid dance. Two forces of nature, colliding in an ancient ritual. A few of Michael’s friends were gathering around the fight, not a single one of them interrupting it. Instead they were hovering, glasses of beer in their hands, small-talking in the corners. Cassie watched as the two equally strong men battled for her, the loud bass music strangely fitting to this whole situation. Finally, she jumped in, pulled Richard’s arm as he was about to swing, and wedged herself between the men. A hand on Michael’s chest, eyes focused on Richard.

“Don’t, Richard.” She said, eyes pleading with the fury in his. “He’s not … worth it.” It was too complicated to tell him the truth. And what _was_ the truth? She didn’t even fully understand what had just happened.

“This … psychopath …” Michael smiled dangerously at Richard’s remark. “What he did to you …”

Cassie didn’t need to look at Michael to know that his expression was smug, confident, and above all, not asking any questions. He didn’t care about a word Richard said. He didn’t care what lies she might have told him.

“It’s … behind us now, Richard. Please, just … let it go …” She said as she pleaded for Richard to give up.

“I don’t want you to go to prison for hurting him.” She whispered in his ear as she pulled at him, desperate to leave.

“Sure?” Richard hissed, his eyes still focused on the man behind her.

“Sure, honey. Please, let’s go home, I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Playing the victim seemed to have the effect she wanted. With one final, furious glare at Michael, he took her arm and began going down the stairs.

( … )

“You should turn him over to the police!” He yelled as they exited the pub.

“No!” She replied hastily. “… No. It’s better this way. Let’s just … walk. Away from here.”

His features softened as she put on her most innocent face. _The one that Michael used to love._ “Please?”

“Alright, love.” His fists were still clenched, his teeth still gritted as they began walking.

She had forgotten her shoes and was walking carefully in the grass beside the road. She hadn’t dared to go back in to retrieve them. As she managed to avoid a broken bottle on the ground, she looked up at the crossroads in front of them. His face had softened as he spoke, interrupting the silence that had lasted for quite a while now.

“To your place?” His hand was holding hers in a tight grip. She hoped he didn’t feel how sweaty it was, and how much her breath was out of control. The thoughts of Michael haunted her mind like a vision of hell. _A very, very delicious hell …_

“Richard, I … I hope you understand.”

“Understand what?” His face looked curious.

“I, uh, think I need t-to …”

“To what?” He was losing patience, this whole night had let his senses out of control. He hadn’t fought anyone since he had come home from Iraq, and he had controlled his temper to an extent where he could have begun teaching yoga. The sight of this … this excuse for a man, had had his killer instincts rise to the surface once more. If the man hadn’t been combat trained as well, he could have gone for the kill. _And he would have …_ His thoughts returned to the girl in front of him. This sweet, pure, wonderful one. The one that had saved him from many a terrible nightmare by simply being next to him.

As if she’d somehow read his thoughts, she replied.

“I think I need to be alone tonight.” She paused at the baffled expression on his face. “ I need to be myself, Richard. I hope that’s okay.”

“But … why?” He couldn’t for the life of him understand why she felt like this.

“Just … because.” She looked down and let go of his hand. “I have to relax. Tonight was …” She shivered for a second.

“-Stressful.”

“But do you want to be alone? Don’t you want me there? I can look after you …”

“It’s-” She paused. “I’m not afraid, I just need … space, Richard. Is that okay?”

He was still confused, but whatever she needed, he was ready to provide.

“At least let me walk you home. Okay?”

She nodded. They spent the rest of the walk in silence, until parting with a chaste kiss in the doorway.

“Oh god. Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod.” She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her and fell to the ground, back against the door. “Oh god, oh god-” _What have I done. I should never have let it come to this. I should have left when I saw him. Oh god, oh god, oh god …_ She felt goosebumps form on her skin as she remembered the things she had tried to erase for the past few months. _His touch. His eyes. His smile. Oh, his smile._ As if to physically force herself to forget him, she cradled herself, legs pulled to her chest, arms in a tight grip around them.

_Forget … the way he moaned against my lips._

_Forget … the way his teeth would clench whenever I dug my nails in his skin._

_Forget … the way he would enter me, roughly, without even a second of hesitation, oh god …_

Her corrupted thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

… _Richard._

… _Forget about him for Richard._

She got up from the floor and tried to compose herself, as she pressed the handle down. _Don’t let Richard see … Tell him lies. Like you use to do._

She contorted her face into a sweet smile - _a Richard-smile_ \- as she opened the door. _There’s no one._

And then he appeared slowly from beside the door, a pair of red stilettos dangling from his hand. She gasped in shock as she understood.

“Someone left a pair of sexy stilettos at my pub …I believe that someone is you.”


	2. Thunder #1 (prequel to Thunderstorm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is dating Michael, but he's not the committing type. She has more or less decided to ignore his advances, but that proves a bit more difficult than she thought. And tonight, he's prepared a surprise for her.

_October 15th, 2013_

I couldn’t believe myself. I hadn’t heard a word from him in two weeks, and now he suddenly texts me out of nowhere. I had said goodbye in my head, completely sure that he wasn’t going to contact me again. Just another of his ex-girls. I had planned to keep my cool and ignore every call, every text, everything. And today, when he texted me, I had texted him back before I even had a chance to think twice.

_“Hey darling. Coming over tonight? M.”_

“Darling.” I wasn’t his “darling”. I wasn’t even sure what I was – not a girlfriend, that’s for sure – and absolutely not his darling. But when he texted, it felt like I was everything. I could see him when I closed my eyes. My skin began to burn, thinking of his touch. My tongue darted across my lips as I reminisced about him. And it was completely and utterly poor timing. _I am at work, for God’s sake, I can’t sit here, giggling like a schoolgirl …_ But I did.

_“You think I should? C.”_

Well, that was kind of cool. Kind of laissez-faire. In reality, I was already planning what to wear.

_“Absolutely. I miss you. I miss touching you.”_

_Christ_ , Michael, you can’t just text me things like that. I felt flustered and hot. I tried smiling innocently at my co-workers and failed miserably. What was even worse was the fact that I had no idea what to text him back. Thankfully, he texted me back while I was lost in thinking of the perfect reply.

_“7 o’clock. Wear the little black dress that I love …”_

I was definitely flustered now. I excused myself to my co-workers and went for the ladies’ room to text him back.  
_  
“Is that a command?”_

_“Yes.”_  
  
I felt shivers going down my spine. He was dominating at times, and it had scared me a little at first. I wasn’t what you’d call experienced in those sorts of things. Now, it had a completely different effect on me.  
_  
“ … Black underwear. Black garterbelt. See you there. M.”_

I felt like I should write something back. Something like “you can’t tell me what to do!” But I didn’t. I felt butterflies swirling in my stomach and warmth crawling under my skin. And now I was standing here, outside his door. I checked the clock – _6.51_ – and knocked on the door once more. As he opened it, I felt the air leave my lungs.

He was dressed in blue jeans, black button-down shirt, and that irresistible smile. I tried to stay collected as I stepped up the stairs to greet him.

“Mm. You look fantastic, darling.” He said while pulling me into a tight embrace.

“As do you.” I replied.

With the door closing behind us, he pulled me against him, his lips on mine in a second. I lost my breath as he pushed me against the door, one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. _Oh, how I’ve missed this._  
  
“Oh, Cas. I’ve missed you.” He whispered as he planted kisses on my neck. His raspy voice was doing wonders to me, I felt like I could have him right here and right now. Against the door, I didn’t even care.

“I missed you too, Michael.” I fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. I wanted him. I wanted to see him.

“Patience, darling.” He chuckled and took my hands away. “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”

“But …” I pouted.

“No buts. Close them.” He winked playfully at me. I sighed and leaned against the door. I could hear him opening a drawer, a few rustling noises as he was rummaging through it. Finally, I felt him near me again.

“Do you trust me?” I heard his voice near my ear, his scruff on the nape of my neck. It made me dizzy.

“Always.”

I felt a piece of cloth being laid over my eyes and his strong hands fastening the knot behind my head.

“Too tight?” I shook my head in response.

He lead me forwards gently – I knew the route, I had been here before – and stopped as we got to the middle of the living room. I sensed him walk behind me and almost moaned as his arms snaked around my waist. I was completely and utterly turned on, but didn’t want to let him know too early. After all, it seemed like he kept his cool. As always.

His hands were wandering up and down my belly and my torso. With the blindfold on, everything felt so much more intense. I bit my lip to keep myself from sighing. His lips were on my neck, my ear, the top of my back, and it was driving me crazy.

“Michael …” I sighed as his hands reached my thighs. “Can we … go to the bedroom? Please?”

“In a moment, darling.” He whispered in my ear. His hands grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it up to my hips. My underwear was completely exposed.

“Oh, darling.” He was obviously pleased. I felt my self-esteem skyrocket through the roof. “You did exactly what I told you …”

His fingers trailed along the black garters, caressing me gently. Slowly, they found their way further down, between my legs. I couldn’t hold my moan back as he laid his fingers on my sex, only a thin piece of fabric separating us.

“Spread your legs.” His voice was raspy, but stern. This was his game, and he knew exactly how to play it. I did what he told me to. His fingers immediately sought deeper, and pushing the panties to the side, he placed his fingers directly on my opening. I gasped at the sensation.

“Oh my, Cas … you’re so fucking wet already.” I panted heavily as he led his fingers inside me.

“You’ve missed this, haven’t you?”

“Y-yes …” I stammered. I could feel his hardening cock press against my back. It only made me want him more.

“Say it. Say how much you missed my fingers in you.” His other hand moved to my breast, caressing it through the dress.

I could feel my legs shaking as his fingers started to move. “I’ve … oh … missed … your fingers … in me.”

“Good girl.” He cooed in my ear and moved his fingers back and forth. I was moaning audibly now.

“And have you missed my cock?” He pushed it against my back, eliciting a loud moan from my mouth. “Say it.”

“I … I have missed …” His fingers were pushing in and out of me. “Your cock.”

“Mmm. I’ve missed you.” Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of me. I immediately felt empty. He vanished from my back for a couple of seconds, and I heard the rustling sound of something.

“Trust me?”

I was puzzled by his question, especially since he’d already asked it once. I simply nodded. Suddenly, I felt his hands pull at mine, leading them to my back, where a couple of handcuffs were placed in the course of a second.

“I want you helpless.” He whispered and bit gently on the skin of my neck. Something about that sentence was turning me on and scaring me at the same time. I felt the same effect as he pulled my dress up again, tying it in a knot on my hip, leaving my underwear exposed. I was craving more of his touch, I felt like my skin could catch fire at any minute now.

“I’ll remove the blindfold, darling.” He said hoarsely, obviously pleased with my helpless position. His fingers untied the knot and I opened my eyes, slowly getting them accustomed to the light. And then I gasped.

Another man was standing only a few feet away from me, smirking as if he’d seen the whole thing. I turned my head to Michael, shock and disbelief written all over my face. Michael grinned widely in return.

“Cas, this is James. He’s a friend of mine. He’s come here to … Well, to keep us company.” I could literally _feel_ the smirk on his face as he was speaking. Obviously, this was all planned. A strange show where I was to be the grand finale. Horrified by the realization, I turned on my heels, facing Michael.

“Michael, uncuff me. Untie my dress. Please.”

“Oh no, darling. You could at least say hi to our guest.” Putting his hands on my waist, he turned me around so I was facing the stranger. I squirmed to escape Michael’s arms, but with one arm around my waist and another around my shoulder, it was futile. He was too strong. Reluctantly, I looked at the stranger. He wasn’t as tall as Michael, nor as muscular. He had dark hair and ginger beard, and his blue eyes were shamelessly inspecting my body. My legs were closed now, but he still had the pleasure of looking at my exposed garterbelt and panties.

“Mmm.” The man was eyeing me up and down, like a piece of meat. “I see what you were on about, Michael. She’s beautiful.” I realized that Michael had been talking about me to someone else, which would have impressed me under normal circumstances. Now, it only made me nervous. My fear only worsened as the stranger stepped closer. I looked down as he tried to catch my eyes.

“Don’t be shy, love … I just want to look at you.” He laid his hand on my cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. Michael’s hand moved down to my breast, making me gasp in surprise.

“Oh, she looks nice when she does that …” The man said, licking his lips. “Tell me, mate … What does those lips feel like?”

“Like your cock has died and gone to heaven.” Michael replied hoarsely. I could feel him hardening against me.

“Mmm.” The stranger ran his thumb across my lower lip, as Michael continued to knead my breast through the dress. I squirmed to get free, but was steadied as James suddenly crouched in front of me, placing his hands on my hips.

My legs clamped together but that didn’t stop him. He pressed his face against my sex while Michael’s arms held me even tighter.

“Mmm. She smells delicious, Michael.” Michael only chuckled in response and massaged my breast.

“She _is_ delicious, mate. You should try it.”

With one foot against my legs, Michael coerced me to open them. I closed my eyes in shame. _Why did I ever go here? Why do I have to be so dim-witted to actually reply to his texts?_ Michael’s low voice interrupted my inner, scorning monologue.

“Come on, Cassie.” He licked my earlobe playfully. “He wants to please you. It would be terribly rude not to let him, don’t you think?”

I don’t know why, but I did as he told me. My breathing was heavy with anger and shame and my face was probably filled with it.

James’ blue eyes were glinting with lust as Michael let go of me with one arm and handed him a pair of scissors from the nearby table. I didn’t know what they were for, but found out soon enough as James cut my panties in the sides. Slowly, he removed the destroyed fabric, as if he were unwrapping a costly present. I felt naked and exposed and shameful and tried to close my legs, but Michael nudged my foot, signalling that I shouldn’t.

In a matter of seconds, James pressed his mouth against my sex, instantly going for my most sensitive spot. I gasped as he sucked and flicked his tongue around it.

“You like that, darling?” I heard Michael’s voice, but couldn’t respond. James’ hands were holding my thighs while his tongue was sucking and tasting and flicking deliciously all over my sex. I couldn’t think, only feel.

As he released one of my thighs and pressed his fingers inside me, I couldn’t help but moan loudly. Michael groaned in response and pressed his hard cock against my back.

James was panting as he fucked me with his fingers. It was all way too much sensation, it felt like my mind was reeling and my body was out of control.

“You like what he’s doing, Cas? You like his fingers?” Michael whispered in my ear. I could hear exactly how turned on he was.

“Mmm.” I moaned in reply.

“Say it.” He pulled down my dress straps and exposed my bra.

“I … like … his fingers.” I moaned and leaned my head back against Michael’s shoulder. James’ pace sped up, while his tongue was flicking back and forth, creating the most delicious friction against my clit.

“Oh … I …” My tied hands stretched out for something to grab on. My legs were shaking as James’ fingers moved against the magic spot inside me.

“Do it, Cas. Come for us.”

As per command, my body let go and spiralled out of control while I screamed in ecstasy. Michael’s strong arms held me firmly as I shook, my insides pulsing against James’ fingers, wetness covering his face and fingers as my orgasm rolled throughout me.

I hadn’t yet come down from my high when I heard a click from the handcuffs. Michael had freed me and lifted me up in his arms. Gently, he placed me on the living room table. It was a strange contrast to the coercion from before, but I didn’t have time to dwell upon it. James had gotten out of his clothes and was now standing in front of the table, freeing his cock from his boxer briefs.

“You want this?” He stroked himself in front of me. I looked up at Michael who was standing beside me, as if asking for permission. He nodded and smiled widely.

“Yes … please.”

I sighed as James placed his cock at my opening, teasing me by sliding it back and forth.

“You do?” He smirked slightly, obviously enjoying the way I was sighing and begging for him.

“Please. Please.” I panted, but that turned into a shriek as he entered me.

He felt thick and large and hot inside me, it was almost too much. Just like Michael … The thought of Michael made me open my eyes. He was standing directly above me, his blue eyes filled with lust and admiration for me. Slowly, gently, he caressed my hair.

James was sliding in and out of me, clearly enjoying the sensation. His eyes would close and open, his lips parted, small groans coming from the back of his throat as he entered me and pulled out.

“She … feels … so … good, Michael.” He panted as he lifted my legs higher to go deeper. I whimpered at the sensation, he was almost as big as Michael.

“I know. She’s perfect.” Michael said as he opened his jeans. I widened my eyes as I realized what he wanted. He placed his cock near my lips, and I opened up and took him in. It was difficult to taste him while James’ thrusts made me moan, but eventually I succeeded. My tongue swirled around the thick head, making him groan and grab my hair in response. I could feel he was holding back, but didn’t know why.

“Easy, love. Easy.” He whispered through clenched teeth. I sighed and moaned against him, making him close his eyes and pant heavily. “Easy,” he said once more.

I felt James’ pace become erratic, and frantically he pulled down my bra, putting his hands on my breasts and squeezing them as he came hard inside me. I heard his groans and moans as his cock pulsed while he was making his final thrusts. With a loud “pop”, Michael withdrew from my mouth and caressed my face. James was going soft and slipped out from me, pulling up his boxer briefs while panting.  
“Your turn, mate.” He smirked and said to Michael. I looked above me, watching the two men switch place. This was my man, this was what I wanted. I smiled at Michael as he stood between my open legs. He licked his lower lip and smirked playfully at me.

“Not like this. Turn around, Cas.” My eyes widened as I realized what he wanted.

“No, Michael, no …” I couldn’t. He was too big, too thick for that position.

He didn’t respond, instead he grabbed me by the waist, turned me around and spread my legs as far apart as they could possibly go. With a hand in my hair, yanking my head backwards, he growled hoarsely in my ear.

“You will take me like this, Cas.” And then, in a softer voice: “It’ll be allright.”

I looked up at James - to beg for sympathy, perhaps? - but his eyes were hazy with lust again. He was clearly enjoying the view of me, bent over a table. I shrieked as I felt Michael’s large head against my opening, slowly making its way inside. Shivers ran down my spine as he went deeper and deeper. I was already as wet as I could possibly get, and still it felt like there wasn’t enough room for him. I whimpered and grabbed at the smooth surface of the table, as he went as deep as he could possibly go.

“Oh, yes …” I heard James whisper somewhere. I couldn’t open my eyes, couldn’t think, Michael was too much. I prayed that he would go slowly on me, but instead, his massive cock started going faster. I moaned and screamed at the intense feeling, as I felt James’ fingers on my lips.

“Ssssh, darling.” Somehow, I was provoked by him and started screaming louder than I already was. Michael’s cock rammed in and out of me, and the feeling was pleasure and pain at the same time.

With my eyes closed, I could hear James approaching, and before I knew it, his already hard cock was right before my mouth. He grabbed my hair and forced my mouth upon it, sighing heavily as it disappeared in my mouth.

He felt exactly as thick in my mouth as he’d did in my body only a moment ago, and I tried to protest, but was muffled by his cock.

Meanwhile, Michael was going faster and faster, his hands on my arse as he fucked me relentlessly. I heard James grunt, as he shoved his cock further down my throat. There was no possibility of thinking, there was no control - I had become these men’s toy. And I was loving every single second of it. Their pace synced, and I felt my body beginning to spasm at the wild sensation. When Michael went deep, James did the same in my mouth. When James pulled out and allowed me to catch my breath, Michael did the same. As Michael placed a thumb on my other opening and began massaging the sensitive area, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I wanted to scream, but James held my head in place, only allowing to me let go after a few painful seconds. The rush of air exploded in my body, fueling my orgasm to reach an incredible high. I screamed and moaned and cursed wildly, as my body shook against the table. James grunted and pushed his cock in my mouth as he, too, came again. I moaned and shivered as I swallowed his come. Michael pulsed inside me, and only a couple of seconds later, he made a few powerful thrusts before exploding inside me. With a loud grunt, he landed on top of me as he came down from his climax. Sighing contently, his nose nuzzled against the sweaty skin on my back.

 

My eyes were closed. I could feel Michael become softer inside me, as I heard a rustling of noises. James was putting his clothes back on.

Gently, Michael kissed the top of my back and pulled out of me.

With my eyes still closed, I felt James lean down to my head.

“You were amazing, darling.” I smiled at him from somewhere in my post-orgasmic bliss. A few more rustling noises, some low voices, a door opening and closing, and Michael was with me again.

“Come here.” He whispered and turned me around. Swiftly, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, he cradled me and embraced me tightly. I was too shy to open my eyes, as if the whole thing had happened in my mind, and opening my eyes would suddenly make it real.

“Don’t be ashamed, darling.” He whispered gently. “It’s human nature.”

I finally found the courage to look up at him. A tear was glistening in the corner of my eye. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Come. Sleep.” He said, pulling me down to lie by his side. I sighed contently as his fingers strummed across my belly, my breasts, and my neck. In my mind, a sentence was playing on repeat until finally, it made me fall asleep.  
  
Damn you, Michael.


	3. Thunder #2 (prequel to Thunderstorm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Michael go to the pub. Cassie's just about had it with Michael's lack of commitment, but a trusted friend of his lets her in on things Michael has never shared with her. Will it be enough to convince her to stay?

_November 9th, 2013_

“It’s getting chilly, isn’t it?”

He put his arm around my waist as we were walking. The sun had already set, leaving the streets in complete darkness. It wasn’t even 7 o’clock in the evening, and the winter winds were giving me goosebumps.

“We’ll get there soon, darling.”

I smiled up at him, although I’m not sure he saw it. We had been seeing each other regularly the past couple of weeks, and it almost felt normal. A somewhat crazy thought had been rummaging in the back of my head, and I decided to do something about it. We were at least 20 minutes away from the pub, I could just as well make some conversation.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

He stopped mid-track and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it, he looked back at me.

“Would you … uh … like to meet my parents?” I paused for a second. “For Christmas, maybe?”

He inhaled deeply and blew it out again before he replied.

“Christmas?” I nodded in return. “Your parents?”

I couldn’t decipher his face, and he looked like he had the same problem with mine.

“You want me to meet your parents? And celebrate Christmas? Cas …” His face turned into a strange grimace. “I’m not exactly the kind of guy to bring home for Christmas, darling.”

I had probably already figured that out myself, but in my head I pretended that I still hadn’t. I cocked my head to the side and lit a cigarette for myself.

“Don’t you want to meet them?”

“It’s not about that, Cas …”

“Then what is it?” He looked down at me, looking like he had just about had enough. “We’re not …”

I knew exactly what he was going to say. I always had a knot in my stomach when I was around him, and tonight it felt more present than ever. Tears were forming in my eyes, and I cursed myself for letting them.

“We’re not … what?”

He could see I was upset. Putting his arms on my shoulders, he looked compassionately at me.

“Cas … what do you think they’d say when they found out I was much older than you?” I scoffed but he kept talking. “No, really. Your dad is, what? 10 years older than me? I should be one of his pals, not the one who’s fucking his little girl, right?”

I broke free of his hands and looked angrily at him.

“And that is ALL you do? Fuck me?” I felt like I could hit him, the knot in my stomach was screaming for me to do something.

“No, Cas, for God’s sake!”

“Then what?” My fists were clenched and I was about five seconds away from turning and leaving.

“Calm down, honestly …” I stared angrily back at him. “I’m taking you to the pub. We’re going to have some beers and watch some game. And you can meet some of my friends.”

“Oh, I see!” I half-yelled at him. “Drinking beers requires a LOT more commitment than fucking.”

“Christ, woman …” He rolled his eyes and began walking again. “Follow me or don’t. I don’t care.”

The knot in my stomach was twisting my insides as I seemingly gave up. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I started following him. He didn’t hold my waist like he did before. We could have been strangers, coincidentally walking to the same pub by each other’s side.

( … )

“Nathan!” Michael’s voice boomed through the already half-full bar.

“Mate!” The bartender’s deep voice roared right back at Michael. I stood behind him, hoping that the tears from before hadn’t messed up my make-up too badly.

“Heyy!” Michael’s face was one big smile, as the two men greeted each other, slapping each other’s shoulders and shaking hands over the counter.

“And who is this?” Nathan’s eyes met mine. I felt shy and insecure, almost cowering at the entrance door.

“Nathan, this is Cassie. The one I told you about.” Michael stated and gestured towards me. There wasn’t a single trace of anger in his face. It seemed to have vanished.

I walked shyly towards the bar and shook Nathan’s hand. He was older than Michael and his whole presence radiated safety. There was something father-like about him. I could almost hear my mother saying “he seems like a good man” in my head.

“Cassie. Well, you’re just as sweet as Michael described.” I blushed at his words and smiled shyly back at him.

“Thank you.”

Some of Michael’s friends were waving and yelling at him from the T.V. corner. Most of them I hadn’t met and the one face I recognized - _James_ \- smiled and greeted me as politely as one could possible do, given the fact that we had spent a very strange night together a month ago.

“I’ll go and see the boys, darl’”, Michael said and kissed me on the forehead. I thanked him silently for not dragging me along. I wasn’t sure my mood was appropriate for a crowd of semi-drunken, football-watching Irish guys. Quietly, I sat down at one of the bar stools.

“Beer, love?” Nathan asked me politely. I nodded.

( ... )

The game was going well. The boys’ team had apparently scored three times, and the enthusiastic shouting and yelling mixed with the music that Nathan had had put on. I was sipping my beer and silently wishing that I was somewhere else. _But where?_ My thoughts were driving me crazy. I’d always known that Michael wasn’t the kind of guy that my family would accept with open arms, but our brief talk from before had created so many other questions that my mind couldn’t ignore. Was he my boyfriend? Were we dating? This had been going on for several months, and we had never put a label on it. It was bugging me. He had met some of the few friends I had, and now I’d met some of his, too. He called me “darling” and “love” and “sweetheart” and all of those sweet nothings that would make me go warm and fuzzy inside, but he had never actually said he loved me. I hadn’t gotten a drawer in his apartment, but he had sent me flowers once. He’d flirt with other women and sometimes even men, but didn’t seem to be with anyone else but me. He had my mind in a terrible state, and the beer Nathan had given me wasn’t helping. I hadn’t had anything to eat since morning, and the alcohol was making my head spin. I realized that I needed to eat and sleep, and my mind was set as I saw Michael come towards me, a wide smile on his face.

“The boys are doing excellent,” he exclaimed and signalled to Nathan for beer. Realizing that it was probably in the half-time break, I slid down from the bar stool and smiled politely at him.

“I’m going home, Michael. I’m feeling tired, and -” His eyes turned from happy excitement to worry.

“Is something wrong?” I looked up at him, disbelief written all over my face. _No, everything is jolly good, you uncommitted piece of …_

Leaning down towards my ear, he whispered just loud enough for me to hear it.

“Is it about before?”

I felt my treacherous tears fill my eyes once more and bit my lip. "It’s … It’s just that …”

“What?” For someone his age, he could seem remarkably thick. My anger pulled the tears back and made me scowl at him instead.

“I don’t want to be your fuck toy, Michael!” _Praise you, beer, for giving me the strength of courage._ “You can find plenty of fuck toys! Why do you even want to waste my time!” I shrieked loud enough for Nathan to look up from his place behind the counter.

Michael clenched his jaw and looked at me for a second, before he turned to Nathan. Leaning his torso over the counter, he whispered something in the bartender’s ear. A moment after, the other man was handing him a bundle of keys.

“Come with me.” Michael growled as he took my hand. Quickly, he led me through the bar, past the counter and past his drunken friends. I exchanged a quick look with Nathan, who was polishing some glasses and minding his business. We went through a small hallway, and I struggled to keep up with his pace until he stopped and opened a door with one of the keys from Nathan’s bundle.

“Inside.” His eyes were dark and intimidating. I couldn’t do anything but comply. 

Once inside, he took me by the hand and led me through the room. It was only lit by a single bulb at the end of the corridor-shaped room, and I struggled to not stumble on the cardboard boxes and stuff that was laying scattered all over the floor. Must be some kind of storage room … 

My thoughts were interrupted as Michael shoved me a little too roughly against the wall. 

“You think you’re just a fuck toy?” He hissed through his teeth. I cowered against the wall, my mind struggling to find a suitable reply. 

“No, Michael, I’m … It’s … You’re …” 

“I’m WHAT?” He roared and slammed his hands on the wall behind me, and I almost jumped in surprise. 

“You’re … you’re so SLOW!” I yelled back, still feeling courageous from the beer in my system. “You don’t want to meet my parents! You don’t want to … I don’t even know what we are! Are you my boyfriend? What exactly are you!” 

He pulled back slightly, but kept his hands in place. 

“So this is about labels? Huh?” His voice was lowered, but more malicious than before.

“I’d just like to know what we are! Is that so wrong?”

“I’ll tell you exactly what we are,” he growled and pressed his body against mine. Frantically, he pressed his lips against my own. My mind tried to resist, but his wet kisses and perfect smell had my senses in a haze. 

With a low growl, he lifted me up against the wall, my dress sliding to the top of my hips as I instinctively cradled my legs around him. 

“You want me?” He whispered against my lips. His voice was low and seductive, and in that moment I felt like I didn’t need anything else. I nodded, breathlessly. He managed to pull down his zipper and free his cock with me still dangling against the wall. His eyes were on fire as he pulled my panties to the side. 

“Then you’ll have me,” he said lowly and pressed against me, his arms holding me steady in a tight grip. I whimpered and tried to pull back, I wasn’t ready at all, but he kept going. His blue eyes were burning against mine as he pushed himself in me, and I suppressed a scream. 

“Like that?” He hissed and pulled back. I was breathless, tears in my eyes. 

“Fuck you!” I spat at him. It only served to make him smile dangerously as he pushed inside of me again. 

“Such temper,” he growled as he filled me again. I struggled to keep from moaning. He wasn’t going to have that. Not tonight. But with his increasing pace and the sight of his cock going in and out of me, I couldn’t keep silent. He groaned as he pushed inside me, over and over again, my back slamming against the concrete wall. It was too rough, too wild, too much, and my attempts to make him stop were muffled by his groans and the sounds of our bodies crashing together. I was clawing and scratching at his back, but that only seemed to spur him on, and he kept going at a merciless pace until finally, his face contorted in a grimace I had never been happier to see. Clenching his teeth and closing his eyes, he delivered his final thrusts until his warmth filled my insides. Breathing heavily, he allowed me to find my feet again. 

I slid down the wall, my knees shaking too much to hold me. I felt sore and used and spent, but what he said made it so much worse. 

“You treat me like …” he panted as he closed his jeans. “You treat me like I’m nothing.” His hand slid across his hair, trying to fix it. “You treat me like I mean nothing to you.” 

And like that, he left. I was sitting against the wall, baffled, when I suddenly felt tears running from my eyes. They turned into mindless sobbing in a matter of seconds. I laid on the floor, curling myself together as my crying continued. 

I was awoken by a big hand, shaking my shoulder gently.

“Cassie?” I opened my eyes, only to look up at Nathan’s face. 

“Hey,” he said and helped me to sit up. 

“I just wanted to check on you, you weren’t with Michael, so …” His voice was warm and compassionate. So different from Michael’s from before. Thinking about it, I felt my tears fill up my eyes again. I couldn’t talk, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but cry. Nathan pulled me into his arms, lifted me up, and carried me out of the room. 

“Boys! Out!” His yell made me jump in shock. I was a wreck. From somewhere in my deranged state, I could hear muffled complaints and drunken exclaims, but Nathan was not kidding around. He sat me on the counter - like a child - and made the boys leave the pub, closing and locking the door behind them. I was vivid enough to register that Michael wasn’t with them. 

“How … how long was I gone?” I stammered at him as he returned. I was confused and my head was spinning, but I didn’t mind sitting on the counter. There was something safe about Nathan’s presence. 

“Couple of hours.” He replied as he poured scotch in a glass. Handing it to me, he spoke again.

“Before he left, Michael said you’d had a lover’s quarrel. And that you had cried, and then fallen asleep. He told me you needed some time. Go on, drink it.” He poured one for himself and took a sip from it. I did the same and almost choked. I’d never tasted it before, and it felt like liquid fire going down my throat. He smiled warmly back at me.

“It’s strong, but I can assure you, it helps.” 

Realizing what Nathan had just done for me - carried me out of there and closed down his pub before closing hours - I was hit by a horrible realization. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I’ve caused so much trouble-” I moved to climb down from the counter, but Nathan’s hand on my shoulder stopped me. 

“Sit. Until you’re feeling better. I wouldn’t want you collapsing somewhere.” His voice felt just as warm as the drink. There was definitely something father-like about him. I smiled meekly at him and took another sip from the glass. For a while, I just sat there, neither of us needing to talk.

“It feels so different when this place is silent.” I suddenly blurted out. The whiskey was turning my voice back to normal and giving me a warm feeling on the inside. God knows I needed that. 

“Yeah. It does.” He said and poured some more scotch in his glass.

“It’s a nice place. I like it here.” 

“How long have you had it?”

“The better part of 12 years.” He smiled again. “But I’m thinking of selling it next year. My son’s moving to London and all, we’d like to be near him. So I’m considering it.” 

“That’s quite a journey. How old is he?” 

“18, next summer.” He paused for a second. “They grow up so fast, you know?” 

“Yeah.” I simply nodded. I didn’t have the slightest idea of the feeling he was talking about. 

“How ‘bout you and Michael? You’re gonna have little ones sometime?” He asked me as if it were the most natural question in the world. I laughed slightly, but with a sting of pain in my heart.

“Uh … We haven’t really talked about … that stuff …”

“What stuff?” Nathan asked quietly. 

“Children …Relationships … That stuff.” _Or well, we_ did _have a talk, but I’d prefer to just forget that._

“He’s very fond of you, you know.”

I felt a lump in my throat as I looked at him. _Are you kidding me?_

“Seriously?” 

“I know the guy, Cassie. He’s been one of my regulars for, what? 10 years?” 

“But … seriously?” I cocked my eyebrows questioningly.

“He’s never taken any of his girls in here before, so, yeah.”

“Any of his girls …” I sighed. There had been many. I felt a sting of jealousy as I thought about it. 

“But what’s special about him, Cassie … he’s not like other guys. He’s different, yeah.” 

I took a sip from the whiskey and tried to conceal the fact that I was now curious beyond all recognition. 

“How?”

“He’s … well, he wouldn’t want you to know, but he didn’t have the best childhood. His parents were very religious and that …They had a lot of restraints. And guys like, Michael, they don’t like restraints. They like freedom. I should know, my son is the same kind. I’m not that strict, though.” He chuckled silently. I had to keep myself from falling down the bar, this bartender had just told me more about Michael than the man himself had ever done. Nathan continued while arranging some clean glasses in the metal thing hanging above the counter.

“It didn’t end so well, you see. As far as I know, he hasn’t spoken to them since he was just a big teenager. And like that, he isn’t like the other guys.” 

I nodded silently. There were a lot of things that made more sense now. 

“But he’s always been popular with the ladies, I can tell you that.” _Geez, I had no idea._

“But as soon as they’d start talking about moving together and all that, he would back away. He’d leave them alone. He was afraid to turn into his father - bitter and violent and under the constant surveillance of God -” Nathan rolled his eyes. “He was afraid of losing his freedom.” 

I looked down. Our fight also made sense now, but it didn’t make it less painful. I felt my vision go cloudy, as tears were welling up my eyes. Again. _Christ, how many times can a person cry in one day …_

“But it’s different with you, Cas.” Nathan placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. 

“He adores you. He’s never taken any girl in here before. And well, he’s never talked about anyone the way he talks about you.” 

“He hasn’t?” I sniffled.

“Nope.” Nathan smiled his big, wonderful smile and handed me a napkin. Chuckling lightly, I wiped the tears from my eyes. 

“What has he said?” I handed him the used napkin. It was black from my mascara. 

“He wouldn’t want me to say.” He laughed heartily. “But, well, he’s been very - well, very compassionate. I think he’s in love with you. And I don’t think he’s been like that for a very, very long time.” 

My mouth dropped. My heart was fluttering and butterflies were jumping hoops in my stomach. _He’s in love with me …_ I don’t know if it was the strangeness of the night, or Nathan’s earnestness, or the alcohol, but in my mind I felt like I understood Michael so much better than before. He was my own kind, his spirit was like my own. The only difference was the way we had handled things. My pain disappeared, and the knot in my stomach seemed to dissolve. Chucking the last of my whiskey down (and almost coughing it up again because I’d forgotten how strong it was), I jumped down the counter, much to Nathan’s surprise.

“Easy there, girl.” He chuckled. His expression was one of complete compassion as he looked at me.

“Feeling better?”

“SO much better.” I reached up to hug him. “Thank you so much for all of this …”

Letting go of me, he asked if he should call a cab. I shook my head and pulled my jacket from the clothes rack at the pub door.

“I have somewhere to be.” Opening the door, I looked back at him. “We’ll talk soon, I hope.” Walking down the darkened street, I went to check my cell phone. _One new message._

My butterflies seemed to multiply as I opened the phone. 

_“I’m an idiot. Forgive me. Please. M.”_


	4. Thunder #3 (sequel to Thunderstorm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dramatic night at the pub, Cassie receives an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.

My smile vanished as I realized what was going on. _This … isn’t … Richard._ Without thinking, I backed into the room, as if to escape. He pushed the door further open and entered.

“Hey, darl’.” He said, his voice low and raspy. I couldn’t speak. Couldn’t do anything. I simply stared at him. He moved towards me, the red stilettos still dangling from his fingers.

"Michael, I ... You should ..." I gasped as I involuntarily backed into the wall. 

"Should what, Cas?" His tone was playful, but ominous. I felt his scent around me - _tobacco and beer and the pub and_ him - and knew there was no way out. I couldn't get away. I didn't want to get away. I wanted him more than anything. As if he'd read my thoughts, he let go of the stilettos that immediately crashed to the floor, the noise making me jump. 

In a second, he was on me, his lips descending upon mine and his hands against the wall, framing me. We picked up where we left off at the pub, his mouth breathlessly claiming my own until I realized that he hadn’t closed the door. 

“Michael … the door …” I whispered against his skin as he kissed and nibbled on my neck. 

“Leave it.” He replied and tugged my hair back, exposing my neck further to his greedy kisses. My body and mind were battling each other, my body leaning into Michael’s while a loud, shrieking voice inside my head was urging me to stop this. _To think of Richard. He would be so angry, so hurt,so sad, so …_

Michael’s fingers agilely opened the buttons in my shorts and crept beneath the fabric. I moaned as they slipped beneath my panties. 

“Oh, darling … you’ve missed me …” He whispered as he looked into my eyes, his blue eyes burning with lust. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning as his fingers slipped between my folds, teasing my sensitive spot with long, sensual caresses. 

“Say it to me. Say you’ve missed me, Cas.” I tried to close my legs but his hand was too strong and too tempting. 

“Michael …” I half-moaned, anxious that my neighbors would hear us. “The door …”.

“What are you so frightened of?” He asked tauntingly while coming closer to me, his eyes fixed on my lips and his fingers stroking my wetness ever so slowly. 

“Are you afraid that the neighbors may hear you?” He chuckled darkly, his fingers rubbing lazy circles that were driving me crazy. 

“Or that Richard may come through the door?” As he spoke he thrust a finger into me, almost making me scream in ecstasy. He kept it there, teasing and taunting me from the inside, turning my entire body into a quivering mess. 

“I … please … Michael …” I panted inaudibly. His eyes looked dark as he placed his other hand on my mouth. 

“This should keep you quiet.” He whispered. I tried to break free from him, from this dangerous game, but he only smiled dangerously. As he began moving his finger, I felt like I could have collapsed right then and there, but his body held mine steady, pinned against the wall. 

He removed his fingers from within me to remove my shorts and panties, which landed at my feet. I whimpered as I realized he had all the access he needed and as he began stroking me once more, I tried desperately to move. 

“Oh no, Cas.” He chuckled and thrust inside of me again, this time using two fingers. My knees were buckling and my eyes closed shut as his moves drove me wild and wanting. 

“Keep your eyes on me.” I heard him command, his voice panting as he sped up his delicious torture. “I want to see you come.” I opened my eyes as his fingers tried to expand me, my voice sending muffled screams into his hand. _Faster … harder … more._ As I was drawing near, I grabbed him by the shoulders, my nails driving into his flesh, only separated by the fabric of his shirt. I heard him hiss and swear at the pain, and his pace sped up, and all of a sudden, fireworks seemed to explode from within me. I felt him remove his hand from my face, and my screams went through the walls, not caring about who heard them at all. Neighbors. Richard. None of them mattered. Only Michael. And his movements, his forbidden touch within me went on, and I kept going and kept screaming until I thought that I died, my orgasm rippling through me, rippling through Michael, rippling through the entire world, or so it seemed. I hardly felt a thing as his hands let go and I collapsed, gliding down the wall and somehow landing somewhere. I didn’t snap back from my high until I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me down onto the floor. 

From somewhere in my post-orgasm haze, my tear-filled eyes could see his silhouette, towering above me as he stood on his knees. I heard the metallic sound of a belt buckle opening and a zipper being pulled down. 

“Michael! Don’t -” I panted, but to no avail. Holding me firmly by the hips, he filled me and I screamed once again. 

He hissed at my tightness, exposing that devilish grin, and the pain was too much, but I needed it, wanted it, craved it like a drug. He lifted my legs, my feet almost touching his shoulders, as he continued. Again and again, his pelvis ground against mine, his body claiming me exactly like I wanted it to. I screamed and yelled and swore, my hands clawing beneath his t-shirt, my nails raking the skin of his chest. 

“Fuck, Cas … fuck, ah, FUCK!” With a few powerful and painful thrusts, his cock twitched and spasmed inside of me, warmth covering my insides before he collapsed on top of me. Breathless, our sweaty chests touching each other, we laid there for what felt as an eternity. And yet, it wasn’t long enough. Still shivering, he moved to rest on his elbows, his body still on mine and him still inside of me. With a sigh, he looked into my eyes and I felt uncertainty and doubt fill my heart. _Did he regret this? Would he leave me now?_ And the nagging scolding that my conscience began inside my mind - _he has no right to claim you, you have no right to claim him._

____

__

__  
His eyes no longer held the confidence, the playfulness that they did before, now they only seemed earnest. Maybe even desperate._ _

“I … Cas, I’ve … missed you so much.” It looked like the words he was saying were causing him physical pain. The raw emotion that filled the air between us made my stomach turn, as though I was jumping from the top of a cliff. I didn’t want him to see my tears. I didn’t want him to make this end. I ran my fingers through his beard and avoided his eyes as I kissed him. 

“Less talk.” I whispered and tried to sound confident. I didn’t even believe it myself. I shifted my hips, silently begging his body for more, even though I didn’t think I could. With a smile and that dangerous glinting of his eyes, he heeded to my call once again. 

( … ) 

__The sound of my phone’s ringtone woke me up. I’d heard the lyrics a thousand times before, but in this instant I regretted having ever chosen this particular song. I lifted the phone from beside the bed as it kept on ringing, the song grinding into my brain as if to punish me further as I watched Richard’s face, smiling at me from the display.__

____

____

_“It’s way too late to be this locked inside ourselves._

_The trouble is that you’re in love with someone else,_

_it should be me. Oh, it should be me …”_

“Leave it.” A low voice growled from beside me. I gasped and turned my head. _Michael. Still here?_

__“But Richard …” I mumbled, my voice hoarse and spent, still drowsy from the sleep. As I turned the rest of my body, the soreness of it weighed me down like a brick wall, crumbling and falling down on top of me._ _

“I said, leave it.” He grabbed the phone out of my hand. Mortified, I tried to get it back, but he simply tossed it into a pile of laundry, muffling the ringtone until it stopped. . 

“He can wait.” He said and pulled me on top of him. It wasn’t until now that I realized we were naked. Memories from the night before were flooding my brain to an almost painful extent, adding to the mountain of shame I felt inside of me. My heart was beating with anxiety as I tried to sit up and get up from the bed, holding the covers around my body in a feeble attempt to hide it from his wandering eyes. 

“Nothing underneath that that I haven’t seen, Cas.” He half-chuckled as he held my hips firmly placed on top of him. Already semi-hard, he ground against my core, and I needed to muster every single bit of self-control to keep from moaning. 

“Michael, I … you should go … he probably wants me to call him …” I tried to sound stern, but failed miserably as his hips gyrated beneath me, grinding against my already slick folds. 

“He’ll probably want to wait a little longer, darling.” He pulled my upper body down and swiftly, he placed himself inside of me. The pain from the night before made me cry out, but he didn’t stop. _This is what I wanted. This was what I craved._

He claimed me once again and then again. As we laid there afterwards, the silence came creeping up on us like a blanket of shame. I heard him clear his throat, but kept lying still, my eyes closed, my breath still quick. _God, I need a cigarette. And I don’t even smoke anymore …_

“I really ought to get to the bar, Cas.” He casually said, but I could hear the anxiety in his voice. 

“You really should.” I tried to sound as nonchalantly as possible. Although I didn’t want this morning to end, I knew it had to at some point. Why should I postpone the pain? The pain of not having him near? I’d done it before and survived. My mind battled itself for a few solid minutes, until I felt Michael stirring. He had gotten up and was putting on his pants. I caught a glimpse of his naked back as he walked out the door, and my stomach turned. 

“Michael!” I yelled, anxious that he’d already gone. “MICHAEL!” 

“What, Cas, what’s happening?” He hurried out of the kitchen door and I ran straight into his arms. 

“What …” My voice hitched, I could feel the tears pressing on the back of my eyes. “What … are we gonna do? How …” My voice drowned as the tears ran free, cascading down my cheeks. 

He didn’t reply at all. Instead, his arms wrapped around me, pressing my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was strong and fast. 

As my crying subsided, and I began to calm, he stroked a hand across my hair. 

“We’ll figure it out, Cas.” He kissed my temple and looked briefly into my eyes. It may have been my imagination, but in that moment, I could have sworn that he looked every bit as broken as I felt inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on Tumblr at fa-nfiction.tumblr.com. Just so no one thinks I'm plagiarizing :)


End file.
